


《指父为兄》46

by PeachWine



Series: 指父为兄 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWine/pseuds/PeachWine





	《指父为兄》46

46  
林子惜虽说是稀里糊涂间就被他爹拐上了父子乱伦这条不归……额，康庄大道，但就这么和对方“坦诚相见”“深入交流”，他还是有点羞涩，以及，羞耻。  
然而他和顾泽诚之间的体格与体力差距摆在这，再加上他也不是真像要被逼奸一般不情愿，挣扎了没几下，就被扒光了衣服推进了淋浴间里。  
顾泽诚将自己身上的衣服也脱了下来，跟着踏了进去。  
墙壁与玻璃围起的淋浴间其实并不算小，紧贴着墙壁站着的林子惜与顾泽诚甚至还有半臂的距离，可林子惜却觉得这封闭的空间逼仄得令人窒息。  
面前的人充满力量的身体、充斥着侵略意味的视线、乃至他变得急促的呼吸声，都让林子惜不知该将视线放到哪里，连带着他全身都不受控得变得燥热起来。  
顾泽诚看着林子惜身上原本白皙的肌肤渐渐透出红晕，带着些揶揄地笑了笑。  
“就是跟爸爸洗个澡，怎么这么害羞呀？”顾泽诚说着一伸手臂，箍着林子惜的腰将人搂在了怀里，而他的另一只手则打开了花洒开关。  
冷热适宜的水流就从半空中洒下，将他俩的头发与身上都打湿。  
林子惜就在这水下被他爹用“洗澡”的名义摸遍全身，无论是脖颈和锁骨，还是腰肢与屁股，就连他白嫩的双足都被顾泽诚握在手中摩挲把玩着清洗了一遍。  
林子惜起初还挣扎了几下，等被顾泽诚抓着他下腹的分身洗干净了、又“洗脏”了，他就只能老实服软，任他爹爱洗他身上哪里就洗哪里。  
等林子惜被洗得白白又香香了，就被顾泽诚抵在墙上亲吻，边吻还边用他已经完全勃起的狰狞肉物去轻轻擦磨林子惜的分身，而他的手也从林子惜浑圆翘挺的屁股上渐渐往两个臀瓣间的细缝里探。  
顾泽诚的意图再明显不过，林子惜涨红着脸抓住他的手，磕磕绊绊地说道：“别，别在这。去……去床上。”  
顾爹原本是想在这就把人就地正法，但看林子惜这副害羞的摸样，最终还是用浴巾在彼此身上随意地擦了两下，把人抱出了浴室，放在了床上。  
林子惜的后背刚埋进柔软的床垫里，就被他压在床上大大地分开双腿，露出了紧紧闭合着的幽密洞府。  
当顾泽诚将修长的手指轻轻顶开穴口探进那秘洞时，林子惜不好意思地闭上了眼睛。  
可当失去了视觉，那根骨节分明的长指在他紧窄肉洞里来回抽插、刮磨的感觉就变得更加鲜明，他要咬住唇才能克制住发出令人羞耻的声音的冲动。  
可在他后穴里做弄的人却像是看穿了一切，忽然俯下身轻轻咬住他的同样敏感的乳头，舔舐吸吮了起来，直到将他左边的肉粒玩弄到发硬才放过它，又换了右边的那颗去啮咬含嗦。  
“唔……嗯……”林子惜被胸前身后的双重快感刺激得忍不住呻吟了起来。  
他白皙纤长的身体在深蓝的床单上无意识地轻微扭动着，那双被粉丝誉为“最适接吻的唇形”的口中正发出甜美诱人的喘息，让他好似一只搁浅在岸边任人宰割的海妖，引诱着顾泽诚更加发狂。  
林子惜无暇的胸前两颗可怜乳粒就被他吸咬到有些红肿，在床头灯的照射下闪着湿润的光泽；而那原本紧闭的密穴也已被三根手指不停开拓撑开，时不时露出一丝穴壁深处红嫩的软肉。  
当林子惜的分身再次挺立着溢出点点腺液，顾泽诚终于暂时放开了他的塞壬，在他唇上深深一吻后，扶着自己坚硬炙热的肉刃，抵在了林子惜的后穴口处。  
“子惜……”顾泽诚温柔又不容拒绝地命令道：“睁开眼，看着我。”  
林子惜浓长的睫毛颤抖了几下，他终于还是睁开了双眼，有些羞涩地看向顾泽诚。  
这个他血缘上的父亲与心灵上的情人就深深地看向他的眼底，问道：“现在是谁在操你？”  
林子惜的脸一下子就更红了，“顾泽诚……”  
顾泽诚却没给这个答案满分，而是继续追问：“顾泽诚是谁？”  
林子惜咬了咬唇，最终还是直视着他的双眼，回答了出来：“爸爸！”  
“好孩子。”顾泽诚说着，像是奖赏身下的人答对了题一般，将抵在那紧致密穴口的阴茎深深插了进去。  
“啊啊啊——嗯……”一下子被给予了自己生命的男人将整根粗长性器都嵌入体内，林子惜一边感受着背德的羞耻与被贯穿的痛楚，一边却又在这羞耻与痛楚中体会到无法诉诸于人的扭曲快感。  
他被顾泽诚抓着双腿全进全出地狠狠操弄了没几下，就无法抑制地射了出来，将白浊的液体喷洒在他和顾泽诚的小腹上。  
“爸爸操得你这么舒服吗？”看着林子惜在自己身下高潮的样子，顾泽诚愉悦地笑了笑，身下撞击的动作却一下重过一下。  
全身还在高潮的痉挛中，软嫩敏感的后穴却被凶狠地贯穿填满，林子惜不禁求饶道：“让我……嗯……让我休息，唔，休息一下……”  
顾泽诚在将整根狰狞凶器深埋入林子惜体内后真的停了下来，将他的抱了起来，搂在怀里温柔地亲吻他的双唇，将他的口舌探究玩弄个彻底。  
但还不等林子惜完全松口气，顾泽诚忽然用双手握住他的腰将他提起，又将他按了下去，就这样以抱着他的姿势又开始操弄了起来。  
林子惜便有如这世间最金贵又最契合的肉套，被顾泽诚按在阴茎上来回抽插顶干，每次将他抬离自己的分身时动作都轻柔缓慢，而将他压下吞入自己的性器时却凶猛激烈。  
顾泽诚阴茎本来就粗长到狰狞，林子惜每每被尽根插入时还要因为自身的重力将它含得更深，只是被这样操干了十几下，他就有种真的要被对方捅破了的错觉。  
“唔啊……太深了，太深了……”林子惜忍不住搂着顾泽诚的脖子，用最软糯的声音求饶：“我要被爸爸操穿了，爸爸饶了我吧。”  
他边说着，边悄悄用力收缩后穴，用力夹紧里面的那根灼热肉棒。  
于是从洗澡时一直硬到现在的顾泽诚，便在他这颇有心机的双管齐下之下，忍不住缴枪了。  
林子惜轻轻舒了一口气，不过在看到顾泽诚爹冷笑的样子后，他立马赶在他爹说话前“啵——”地一声亲在对方嘴上，“爸爸真棒！”  
可惜顾大老板并不吃他这套，就着插入的姿势将他整个人旋转摆成趴跪在床上的姿势，然后在他白嫩的屁股上“啪！”地拍了一巴掌，“你爸爸我还有更棒的！”  
然后某小生就被他爹按着展示了大半夜自己有多“棒”，直到他终于被对方再次抱进浴室清洗，看着自己身上斑驳的吻痕，他才想起来一件事：“我去……我明……今天上午还有杂志拍摄！”  
“没事，把拍摄往后推两天就好了。”顾泽诚揉了揉他锁骨上的吻痕，安抚道，“下次我会注意的。”  
你懂个锤子！  
林小生看着他的伪金主·真爸爸，默默在心里大逆不道地想着。  
《Fashion Icon》作为国内三大准一线时尚杂志之一，主编是出了名的事多，要是他就这么临时鸽了定好的行程，估计不出半个月整个时尚圈都会传遍他耍大牌的传言好吗？！  
真是上床一时爽……林子惜被顾泽诚搂着躺在床上，感受到对方软下后仍然不容小觑的分身，一不留神思想就换了方向——  
一直上床一直爽，林子惜睡着前是这么补完的后半句。


End file.
